


Chance Encounter on the Streets of New York City

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gift Work, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Sonnet, Valentine's Day, nohmmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nohmmy sonnet for Zethsaire. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Encounter on the Streets of New York City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zethsaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/gifts).



> Some Kree are blue  
> But Noh-Varr is pink  
> This poem is silly  
> So what do you think?

The speedster's vice is taking things too fast  
Without a chance to stop and love the day.  
Quick life is good, but can he make it last?  
Too late! There's someone standing in the way!  
The alien thought he had seen enough  
Or could not seen enough, or maybe both.  
He couldn't get his fill of human _stuff_ ,  
And hey, he can't just leave. He took an oath.  
Fuck them, he'll do it _his_ —“Hey! Hey, watch out—”  
“I'm _running_ here! You _could_ just move aside.”  
They stop, they glare—this ship can sail, no doubt.  
Meet cute! Two white-haired boys, two _fates_ collide!  
This is the ship you found you really dug—  
The romance of a speedster and a bug.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to write something pretty and heartfelt and ended up with this, which is very silly, but somtimes I think you need to read something silly.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, Zethsaire! ^_^


End file.
